


Roman Reigns Imagine's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short writings based off a single sentance or qoute requested by my followers. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You swallowed thickly and looked up

 

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/44792556-roman-reigns-imagines)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist)

 

You swallowed thickly and looked up as the lights came back on in the arena, you were greeted by the sight of Bray Wyatt towering over you in the middle of the ring. He had a sinister smile spread across his face and he was holding a microphone in his hands. You had no idea what he wanted from you and you were shaking a little from fear as his eyes burned into you with evil intent. Without warning he grabbed hold of your hair and dragged you to your feet, causing you to scream out in pain. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and laughed menacingly into your ear as you attempted to wriggle out of his hold

"Please don't struggle (Y/N) the more you struggle the more I'll make you suffer" he whispered

"Oh Roman, Roman, Roman.......aren't you going to come out here and save your little girlfriend?" Bray husked

You and Roman had only been dating for a few months and Roman had asked you to keep it a secret because he feared something like this would happen. Bray and Roman had been feuding for a while now and he had; and would use anything he could against him in order to get the upper hand. After a few seconds Roman's entrance music played and he ran into the ring, barging towards Bray with anger. Bray quickly pushed you to the ground when he noticed Roman approaching and he swiftly retreated through the crowd before Roman could get hold of him.

Roman growled with frustration and his eyes fixed to Bray until he was out of sight. He crouched down and took hold of your hand "Baby girl, I'm so sorry" he said in a worried tone of voice

"It's fine Ro, it's not your fault" you replied

"I'm never gonna let him touch you again" he said, pulling you up onto your feet and wrapping a protective arm around you

 

 


	2. He wasn't as tough as they all thought he was. And she knew it

Roman barged through her locker room door and she immediately jumped to her feet, rushing over to him. She could tell that he was extremely upset and she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could

"He's done it again (Y/N) he's threatened my family. I can't let that maniac go near her (Y/N) I'd never forgive myself if he hurt my little girl" Roman said

His eyes were full of sadness and worry and she knew that there would be nothing she could say at that very moment to make him feel any better. He had been a complete mess since Bray Wyatt started to threaten his daughter and he hadn't been able to think straight lately from the worry of it all. The WWE fans had seen him grow increasingly violent in his matches for the last couple of weeks, but she knew what he was really like. He wasn't as tough as they all thought he was. And she knew it.

As she held him in her arms she was at a loss for words, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make the situation worse, but at the same time she wanted to somehow comfort him and make him fell better. "Look Ro, calm down for a second, take a deep breath and think carefully before you do anything stupid" she said as Roman stared at her blankly "Where do you think she will be the most safe?" she asked grabbing his attention

"With her family around her" he replied

"Well, call your mother, your father, your wife, your brother, call as many people as you feel you need too, and make sure that they are all looking out for her until you can be at home to look after her yourself" she said

She could see the worry dissolve from his face as the words left her mouth and she knew she succeeded at putting his mind at rest

"What would I do without you (Y/N)?" Roman said kissing her on the cheek

"I dread to think" She replied with a chuckle as he left the room and made his way to his locker room to make some phone calls


	3. ''Wait a minute. Are you jealous?''

You were hanging out with Roman in his locker room when Seth Rollins came barging through the door. He had a wide smile on his face as he walked straight towards you, wrapping one of his arms around your waist.

"Hi sweetheart, got any plans for tonight?" he asked

You had been friends with all three members of The Shield for years now, so you were more than used to Seth's touchy-feely nature.

"No why?" you asked

Seth moved so that he was standing behind you and he rested his head on your neck as he spoke "Well......why don't you let me take you out somewhere. Just the two of us?" he replied stroking your arm

Seth started to rock you from side to side as you thought about your answer. Roman leant up against one of the lockers, sighing loudly at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah why not" you said turning your head around to look at him

Seth beamed from ear to ear and gave you a peck on the cheek "Okay cool, I'll text you" he said leaving the room

You sat down on the bench and looked over to Roman who was visually upset "Are you okay?" you asked

Roman simply shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from you "Hey, wait a second" you yelled running after him "What's wrong?" you asked once you had finally caught up with him

"Seth!! he's just so.........i don't like the way he. I hate how he just, look just forget it" Roman said forming a fist with his hand

"No. Talk to me Ro, why are you so mad?" you replied resting a hand on his arm

"I don't like the way he touches you okay!! I can't stand seeing him all over you like that!" he confessed

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" you asked

Roman nodded his head in conformation and without a second thought, you stood on your tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

He immediately accommodate the kiss and quickly made you forget all about Seth Rollins


	4. ''You heard me. Take.It.Off''

You were waiting for Roman to come home all day and you had decided to surprise him. You had made sure to wear his favorite red lacy lingerie set and you had one of Roman's leather jackets covering the top half of your body. You heard him coming through the door so you leant up against the hard surface of a nearby dining table.

Roman's eyes quickly fixed on you and a smile immediately played on his lips from the sight of you "I've been waiting for you all day Mr. Reigns" you purred at him as he got closer to you

Roman stood in front of you and he picked you up by the waist, lifting you onto the cold hard wood surface. "Well.....this Is going to have to come off for a start" Roman said tugging at his leather jacket

You pulled away from him, jumping off the table and took a few steps backwards, teasing him "Why don't you come over here and make me" you said, smirking at him

Roman' smile grew even wider and he started to chase you around the room as you ran away from him

"Take it off (Y/N)" Roman said coming to a sudden stop

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you!" you said

Roman slowly walked over to you, his hands lightly grazing over your waist and hips, making you gasp.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off" Roman purred, leaving a soft kiss on your lips

You took off his jacket and his eyes scanned over your body as he admired your choice of lingerie. He pulled your body directly up against his and his hands grabbed hold of your ass tightly. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist and your lips connected with his once again


	5. ''Don't you ever get lonely?''

It was 11pm and you had just finished watching a movie with Dean and Roman. They were staying over at your house for the night and Dean had fallen asleep with his head on you.

"Could you do me a favor Ro?" you asked looking over at Roman who was sitting in a chair opposite you

"Yeah, what's up?" Roman replied

"Could you take the movie out the DVD player and put it back in the case for me? I'd do it myself but this lump has decided to fall asleep on me" you said gesturing to Dean

Roman chuckled lightly and did what you asked "I can lift him off you if you want" Roman said as he walked back to his chair

"Nah, he's alright. Let him sleep" you said, running your fingers through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman said, catching your attention

"Sure" you replied

"Don't you ever get lonely?" he asked

"What do you mean?" you replied, confused

"Well, you live in this house all by yourself and you travel alone, don't you ever get lonely?" he said

"No, not really'' you replied ''I've always been a bit of a loner and I actually quite enjoy my own company" you said looking over to him "And besides, I've got some great friends that come to my house and hang out with me now and again." you said, hinting at him and Dean

"Oh yeah?" Roman said, playing along

"Yeah, one of them is cool but the over one eats all my food and falls asleep on me" you said laughing

"Really? that sounds like someone I know" Roman replied laughing along with you


	6. ''Is there a reason your naked in my bed?''

''Wake up (Y/N)''

My eyes were fixed on her face as I attempted to wake her up and I didn't want to shake her, not when she was like this, not when she was naked. The bath towel that was once wrapped around her was now scrunched up on the floor and the bed sheets were barely covering her body as she lead on her chest.

''(Y/N)!!''

I almost shouted this time and she finally started to stir as she woke up. She was absolutely perfect and I'd never thought of her in a sexual way up until now

''Hey Ro'' She said smiling up at me as she opened her eyes

''Hey baby girl.....um Is there a reason your naked in my bed?'' I asked awkwardly

''Shit. I'm sorry Ro, I was taking a shower and I was feeling really tired so I thought I would just lay down on your bed for a while and I must have fallen asleep'' she explained

She covered herself up with the bed sheets and I let out a loud sigh as I looked at her ''Are you mad?'' she asked

''No I'm not mad. It's just that......i'm only human and your kind of torturing me a bit''

I struggled with my words out and I was hoping she would understand what I was trying to say to her without me having to explain any further ''Oh. I understand and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise'' she said

With that I left the room, letting her get dressed and allowing myself some time to _calm down_


	7. ''I saw you staring at each other, but i just wasn't sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage''

''Hey I'm talking to you!! don't you walk away from me'' Roman roared

''I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave me alone'' you replied

''Why do you always have to fight with me (Y/N)?'' Roman asked

''Me fight with you? your just as much to blame as I am!!'' you retorted leaving the room

You never knew why you kept arguing with Roman, there was just something about him that exasperated you. He managed to get under you skin with everything he said and did and you had been at each other's throats for months. You weren't friends but you weren't enemies either, you got on well at times and then at other times you couldn't stand to be around each other.

[A few days later]

You were making your way to your hotel room, when you were suddenly stopped in your tracks by a strong hand grabbing hold of your arm. You spun around quickly and a scowl played on your face when you saw Roman standing in front of you

''Get off me!!'' you yelled shaking your arm free

''We need to talk (Y/N)'' Roman uttered

''About what?'' you asked sharply

Roman was visibly annoyed and he was starring down at you intensely, his eyes piercing through you with force. You folded your arms across your chest and starred back at him, raising an eyebrow at him as you stood your ground

''Are you guys alright?'' Dean asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Dean was a mutual friend and he was used to you and Roman's 'unusual' relationship.

''Yeah everything's fine, why?'' you asked still holding Roman's glare

''Well I saw you staring at each other, but I wasn't sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage'' Dean replied smirking

You and Roman both looked at Dean and he shrugged his shoulders at you both before continuing to walk to his room.

''Okay Roman we can talk, come in'' you eventually said as you scanned your room key

Maybe Dean was right. Maybe it was sexual tension that you and Roman had been feeling for each other all this time

 


	8. ''I think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified''

A few years ago you had promised yourself that you wouldn't let another man control your emotions again, you had switched yourself off from love and you had built up a wall so high that you were sure no one could ever knock it down. It was a defensive mechanism, a way of protecting yourself from anymore hurt. But there was one person that had managed to capture your heart, the same heart that you had locked away years ago. And that person was your best friend Roman Reigns.

He knew you better than anyone and he had opened up and shared his problems with you several times. And now it was time for you to do the same with him

\-------------------------------------------

You spotted Roman standing by himself backstage and seized the opportunity to speak with him face to face ''Hey, can I talk to you for a second?'' you asked as you approached him

''Sure'' Roman replied with a smile

You walked back to his locker room and he sat down on the bench as he waited for you to say something to him ''I need to tell you something......and it's not going to be easy for me to say'' you uttered twiddling your thumbs

''Okay'' Roman replied a slight hint of concern in his voice

''So......the thing is that. Well the reason I've been avoiding you is'' You were stumbling over your own words as they left your mouth and Roman stood up from the bench and walked over to you, taking hold of your hands ''I-I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified'' you confessed speaking quickly

Roman stroked the side of your face and a smile played on his lips again ''Well that's great baby girl because I've been in love with you for a while now too. But wait, why are you terrified?'' Roman asked

''Because......i-i've been hurt so many times and every time I open up my heart to someone they just......i don't know I'm just scared to love again I guess'' you said

''I'd never use you and I'd never hurt you (Y/N). I care about you way to much too ever do anything like that. You can trust me'' Roman replied, leaving a soft kiss on your cheek

You looked up at him and smiled. If there was anyone worth taking a chance on it was him  

 


	9. ''You're the only one for me''

You woke up and turned over, reaching your arm out to Roman's side of the bed to cuddle up to him; but he wasn't there. You sat up and looked at your alarm clock, it was 9am, meaning Roman had already left for work.

 _Why the hell didn't he wake me?_ you thought as you reached for your phone and got ready to call him, but before you could, you saw that he had sent you a text. You opened it up and smiled as you read it

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning baby, you just looked so peaceful and happy that i couldn't bare to disturb you. I can't wait to come home again and I miss you so much when I'm away from you. Your the love of my life (Y/N) and I'm so happy I found you_

_You're the only one for me_


	10. "Baby girl you're gonna pay for that"

You and Roman were relaxing in your hotel room watching a movie in bed when you noticed he had fallen asleep. His hair was resting on the pillow beside you and you sat up, feeling mischievous as you got out of bed and grabbed a ton of hair ties of various colors. You returned to the bed, gently lifted his hair up and started to plait it, making sure not to wake him up in the process. Once you were done you sat and admired your work before grabbing your phone from the bedside table and taking a photo of him. You couldn't help but laugh a little as he started to stir, his eyes flickering open as he tried to focus on you

"What's going on (Y/N)?" Roman asked as he sat up and looked at you

"Oh nothing" you lied, placing your phone back down as you bit your lip to try to suppress your giggles

"What the hell is all this in my hair!!" Roman asked, suddenly noticing the multiple rainbow colored hair ties that had been placed in his hair

"I think it suits you babe" you replied in between laughs 

"Baby girl you're gonna pay for that" he said as he grabbed hold of you and began to tickle you


	11. ''When are you just gonna believe me when I say I love you?''

You and Roman had been friends for years now but for the last couple of months he had been acting differently around you. He had started flirting with you, sometimes you had caught him checking you out, and regularly he had even started telling you that he loved you. The only problem was that you didn't believe him, you thought that he was just messing around with you

"Right, I'll see you later. Good luck with your match tonight" you said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as you both arrived at the arena for Raw

"No wait a second" Roman said, grabbing hold of your arm gently "Can we talk? he asked, opening the door to his locker room

''Sure" you shrugged, following him inside and sitting down

''(Y/N) When are you just gonna believe me when I say I love you?" he asked suddenly

''What? I thought you were just joking!!" you replied

"No I was being serious. (Y/N) I didn't think that anyone could ever be as perfect as you, I know we've been friends for years now, and that this is probably really weird for you to hear, but i love you and i want to be with you''


	12. ''So, as I'm 9 years younger than you, you're just going to give up on us? I thought you loved me, clearly not enough''

You and Roman we're hanging out backstage in his locker room watching Raw, you were cuddling on the couch when he suddenly turned the TV off and turned his body around to face you

"Look baby girl I need to talk to you about something'' he said ''I - I don't think things are really working out between us anymore. We are both at different stages in our life's and your still so young. You should be with someone who is well, who is more you're age''

''Wait a second'' you replied, sitting up slightly ''So what your trying to tell me that our age gap is a problem all of a sudden? I thought you said it didn't matter when we first started dating?"

"I did but -"

"'Wait, let me get this straight.....So, as I'm 9 years younger than you, you're just going to give up on us? I thought you loved me, clearly not enough" you said, tears building up in your eyes "You are way out of order Roman and I'm gonna find it hard to forgive you for this!!" you said as you stood up and left the room

 


	13. ''Baby girl it's not what you think! i swear i love you and only you"

You were relaxing with Roman at the home you shared in Pensacola, watching TV while Roman took a bath, mindlessly channel surfing as you tried to find something worth watching. Roman's phone was on the table next to you and it buzzed, catching your attention

"Roman, your phone just buzzed do you want me to bring it to you?" you asked, yelling from where you were sitting

"Nah you can read it for me baby girl" Roman replied

You shrugged and picked up his phone, your eyes widening as you read the text on the screen 

_Thanks for last night. I had so much fun ;-)_

_I'd love to do it again sometime <3 _

_Kx_

You got up from the couch and made your way towards the bathroom, firmly grasping his phone in your hand as you you started to shout at him. "Who the hell is K?" you asked handing him his phone

Roman took his phone from you and read the message "Kate is just a friend (Y/N), i bumped into her last night when i was out with Seth and Dean, and we just hung out. I haven't seen her for years. Baby girl it's not what you think! i swear i love you and only you" he said

You weren't sure weather to believe him or not so you simply turned around and left the room. You wanted to trust him, and so far he had done nothing to cause you to be suspicious, but it was just so hard not to over-react to things when you loved someone. 


	14. ''From the moment I met you I knew that you would change my life forever"

You were stood at the altar, starring into the eyes of your fiancee standing on front of you as he said his vows

"(Y/N) I knew from the moment I first saw you that I wanted you to be my wife one day. You are my best friend, the love of my life, my one true love, and my soul mate. I promise to encourage you, respect you, cherish you and love you forever. I will never give up on you and from the moment I met you I knew that you would change my life forever"

''Roman I loved you from the moment I first met you and as I got to know you I realized that you were the man I had been waiting for my whole life. When I'm with you I feel complete, you make me laugh when I'm sad, you lift me up when I'm down. Your arms are my home and on this day I give you myself to have and to hold forever more''

You were trying your hardest to fight back tears as your body was consumed with happiness, the day had been perfect and the man you loved with all your heart was about to become your husband. And they eventually started to fall from your eyes, resting on your cheek as the ring was placed on your finger and you and Roman were officially announced as husband and wife

The smile wide on your face as Roman took your hand and you walked back down the aisle, confetti being thrown over your heads as you started your new life together as husband and wife

 


	15. ''Why are you pushing me away (Y/N)?''

''Why are you pushing me away, (Y/N)? I love you so much baby girl and all you've been doing lately is pushing me away. Every time I try and hug you you turn away from me, every time I try and kiss you you turn your head away.....One day you're gonna push me away and I'm not gonna come back'' Roman's words hit you hard and you didn't want to lose him 

''I-I'm sorry'' you stuttered. Unsure of what else to say

''Why are you doing it?'' Roman asked

''Because.....well. You could have any girl you want, be with anyone you like but yet you chose to be with me and I don't.....i just don't feel like I'm good enough for you'' you admitted

Roman sighed and walked over to you, throwing his arms around you and pulling you into him for a hug ''I don't want any other girl and I don't want to be with anyone else, because I love you and only you. You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted woman I've ever met and I don't want to hear you say that your not good enough for me again. If anything. I'm not good enough for you


	16. ''All i wanna do is make love to you''

It was late and you were fighting to keep your eyes open. You were sat watching the TV in the home you shared with Roman and you leant over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips

''I'm gonna go to bed babe, I'm knackered'' you whispered

Before you could stand up Roman grabbed your arm, pulling you onto his lap, his mouth attacking your neck with kisses and nips as you groaned in protest ''I could join you'' he suggested

''I'm tired babe'' you said, pushing against him

''All I wanna do is make love to you'' he replied, pouting his lips at you and giving you his best puppy dog eyes look, the one he knew you could never resist

''Ugh fine. But only because I love you'' you said, giving in to him and letting him carry you upstairs towards the bedroom


	17. ''Why do you keep dragging me into these situations?''

Roman knew you were shy when it came to public speaking or being on camera and you we're standing mere foot away from him, just out of sight of the camera, as he was being filmed for a interview in his locker room

''So Roman I'm sure all the ladies out there would love to know what your relationship status is. Could you clear it up for everyone'' the interviewer asked

Your heart began to pound and you were suddenly very aware of how close you were standing near him as he looked over to you, smiled and reached his hand out, grabbing you and pulling you onto his lap. You hid your face in his chest, hiding from the camera, whispering to him about how you were gonna kill him later 

''Well, this beautiful woman right here is my girlfriend and the love of my life'' Roman said, refusing to let you go as you continued to struggle to get free

The interview ended a few minutes later and you looked up at Roman, scowling at him ''Why do you keep dragging me into these situations? You know I hate being on camera!'' you asked

''Because I love you and i wanted to show you off'' he replied, his voice a whisper as he rested his head in the crook of your neck 


	18. ''It's been a long time since i kissed your face.....Yeah, i've been so lost since you went. No i can't keep quiet any longer baby. I can't lose you''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: ''I Can't Lose'' by Kelly Clarkson

You were usually someone who liked to speak to people face to face. But your ex-boyfriend was miles away and he hadn't been answering your calls. You finally decided to send both a letter and a text, both saying the same thing, all your emotions being poured out into words as you attempted to get the one man back that you should have never let go in the first place

_Roman baby_

_I know you've moved on and I guess it's not surprising, who wouldn't love your smile? She doesn't know what she has. I guess my silver lining is hidden from sight because my love I need you back. But I guess I'm to late. It's been to long since I've kissed your face, felt your lips on mine, held you close and looked into your eyes. Yeah I've been so lost since you went away and no I can't keep quiet any longer baby. I can't lose. I can't lose you._ _Your not here, he's not you and I'm to scared to even move. I love you Roman and I regret the day I ever threw your love away_

You weren't expecting a reply and you weren't even sure that he would read it but you needed to tell him how you felt. Let him know that you would always love him and that he would always have your heart no matter what. It was over a month until you got a reply from him and you had already prepared yourself for the worse, assuming that his lack of response was due to him not feeling the same way about you anymore.

His text was simple, only 5 words long. But it told you everything you needed to know, and with it you had a new found hope and happiness for the future

_I still love you too xx_

 


	19. ''It was a slap in the face how quickly i was replaced.....Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics Inspiration: ''You Oughta Know'' by Alanis Morissette

Things had been more than a little awkward between you and Roman ever since you split up, mainly due to the fact that you still had to see him on a daily basis. You both worked for WWE and you couldn't really avoid each other, but it was all made even more difficult for you when he started to bring his new girlfriend along with him to every show. It had been nearly a month since you and Roman split up and you were upset with how quickly he had moved on. You hadn't spoken to each other at all since you split, and the only exchange between you both had been an occasional look into each others eyes when you passed each other backstage.

You wanted to speak to him and tell him how you felt and you sensed that he wanted to speak to you too. But you were way to stubborn to make the first move.

_Hey baby girl :-) I'm in my locker room all by myself. Can we talk?_

Then it came. The first text that he had sent you in over three weeks. You wanted to delete it and ignore him but you also knew that it was probably now or never, so you made your way towards his room, quickly typing your response as you walked

_Sure. I'm on my way there now_

Your heart began to pound out of your chest and your breath hitched when he answered the door, his handsome features still managing to take your breath away

"So...what do you want to talk about?" you asked

"Um well I wanted you to know that I've met someone and...."

"Save it Roman. I've already seen your little rebound and to be quite honest with you I'm fucking pissed'' 

You had to be honest. You didn't expect this. You didn't expect Roman to want to talk to you about his new girlfriend, hearing about her was the last thing you wanted to do and you weren't about to stand there listen to him brag about her

''It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced'' you admitted ''Are you thinking of me when you fuck her? Do you see me when you close your eyes at night?'' you asked ''I'm not going to just fade away, as soon as you close your eyes your know that it's me you want and not her.''

You realized how jealous you sounded right now, but you were too angry to care ''I don't mean to sound bitter and I want you to know, I'm happy for you, I wish nothing but the best for you both but let me just ask you one question'' you added looking him straight in the eye ''Is she perverted like me?''


	20. A Problem Shared Is A Problem Halved

————————————————————————————

**Based on this request by jadedtinks:**

————————————————————————————

"I'm back babe" you yelled as you made your way through the front door of your house, placing your grocery bags down onto the kitchen counter.

"Roman?''

The large house you share with Roman was quiet, unusually quiet until you heard a loud thud, followed by a bang and the familiar sound of Roman's voice as he cursed up a storm. You didn't want to, but you immediately thought the worst, quickly growing angry as you made your way up the stairs on wobbly legs, your heart beating out of your chest as you got closer to the commotion

''Shit!"

Tears were already beginning to well up in your eyes and your hand was trembling as it reached for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door

"Damn thing!''

The room was a mess and Roman was sat in the middle of the floor, tearing up what looked to be a cardboard box as he lost his patience and threw it across the room

''What's going on?" you managed, relief setting in as you let out a breath you didn't even realize you were holding in

"Oh hi beautiful, i didn't hear you come in" Roman replied as he stood to his feet and made his way over to you, pecking you on the lips and wrapping one of his arms around your waist

"Jade's Dollhouse arrived while you were out and i thought that i would put it together, ready for when she gets back for school, but i guess i underestimated just how hard it would be" he admitted

You couldn't help but giggle. It was a child's dollhouse, how hard could it actually be? "Do you want some help babe?" you asked

He nodded and you sat yourself down on the floor, studying the instructions carefully as he sat down beside you, the two of you were determined to have the dollhouse constructed and waiting for Jade when she arrived home in an hours time. A problem shared is a problem halved after all right?


	21. Love At First Sight?

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by jessicagajewski4:**

—————————————————————

He never really paid attention to the individual faces, he was always far to busy focusing on his current match but when his eyes landed on you, he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds longer than he should, a sly wink being thrown in your direction as you starred back at him, your mouth slightly agape, unsure of weather or not it was aimed at you as the bell rung and the match got underway. It was the last match of the night, a rare outing for you that you just couldn't miss and this was an important event, probably one of the most important in the WWE calendar and to make it even better it was in your hometown of Jacksonville.

It was a chance for WWE to give back to the heroes on the front line and the talent felt the pressure to put on a good show, but despite this, all Roman could think of was you. Whenever he got the chance he would catch another glimpse of you and his teammates soon caught on to his actions, each one of them glancing over in your direction, quickly picking you out in the crowd curiously as the match continued, Dean, Jimmy and Jey talking amongst themselves as their eyes darted over to you.

It was hard to concentrate and all you could think about was the way Roman had looked at you, the way your stomach knotted up when your eyes met and the way that everything around you seemed to fade away for those few short seconds. It was perfect, special even, but you didn't try and kid yourself that it was the start of anything as the match finished and you began to make your way out of the arena, lost in your own thoughts as you moved with the crowd towards the exit

"Excuse me Miss"

It was the tight grip around your wrist that initially caught your attention and you looked up to see a tall and very intimidating security guard starring down at you, his expression softening slightly as he noticed the fear in your eyes

"It's alright you're not in trouble" he said as he lead you away from the crowd, members of public eyeing you suspiciously as they passed you bye. The security guard looked around before moving reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper "Mr. Reigns asked me to give you this''

You took the piece of paper from him, your eyes widening as you read it. You weren't sure if this was just some kind of sick joke or not and you weren't quite sure what to do next as you realized that what you were looking at was Roman's number followed by three simple words

_Call me sometime x_


	22. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

You were more than a little nervous as you starred up at the monitor beside you, this wasn’t your first pregnancy, in fact it was your third but you were still a little anxious. You and your husband Roman had a 10 year old daughter and a 5 year of son together and you were glad he had been given the day off to come with you to your scan. This pregnancy had been anything but easy for you and if you were being completely honest, you couldn’t wait for it to be over.

“There we go” the nurse announced just as Roman’s hand reached out to join with yours “Right I’m going to turn on the monitor so you can hear the heartbeats”

“Wait a second did you just say heartbeats, as in two?” Roman asked as you starred at the nurse in shock

“Yes” She confirmed “Congratulations you’re expecting twins”

That would explain it you thought as you the sound of two heartbeats filled the room. You had been irritable for weeks now, restless and tired and you knew that somehow this pregnancy was different from your previous one’s. 

“That’s it” you uttered as you looked at Roman “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final”

“Babe” Roman replied as he looked over at the nurse “I don’t think right now is the time or place to discuss this”

“That’s four kids now Roman FOUR!!” you pointed out as the nurse tried her best not to laugh as she listened in to your conversation

“(Y/N) you know that i’ve always wanted a big family” Roman replied as you rolled your eyes at him

“And now you’ve got one” you replied, making it clear to him that the conversation was now over as the nurse printing out some ultra-sound photos


	23. “Stop being so cute.”

It was a stupid argument that started over priorities and making more time for each other and ended with you storming out of you and Roman joint Hotel Room, demanding for him to leave you alone as you made your way down to the lobby to book a separate room. Anger was flowing through your veins and it wasn’t until you were settling down in bed that you suddenly realized that you hadn’t slept by yourself in nearly 5 months.

You sighed and attempted to fall asleep until your phone buzzed on the table next to the bed

Now you felt sad and a little guilty. You couldn’t sleep without him either but you weren’t about to forgive him that easily. He hurt your feelings and you wanted him to suffer for it, so you left it at that.

Ugh you hated how he managed to make you want to slap him and kiss him all at the same time and you knew it would be impossible for you to stay mad at him while he was being this damn cute. Maybe you were overreacting, acting out of anger. Roman was right you needed to swallow your pride and handle this like adults.

You got out of bed and slipped on a pair of converse, grabbing a jacket as you quickly typed out a response


	24. Moral Support

 

**—————————————————————**

**Based on this request by jessicagajewski4:**

** **

**—————————————————————**

''1.....!''

''2.....!''

She was acting out of instinct at this point, some how finding the strength to kick out once again as her match for the Women's Championship proceeded into it's 20th minute. She had given everything she had and wasn't sure if she had anything left to finish the match. She was so close, the title was just one three-second count away from being hers but as she slumped in the corner of the ring, leant heavily against the turnbuckle, it all seemed like too much effort

''Are you alright to continue?'' The referee asked as the crowd cheered loudly around her, her breaths coming out rapidly

''You got this baby girl''

She turned her head slightly, her hazy eyes focusing on the man in front of her ''Roman?''

''You're so close (Y/N) don't give up now'' he replied

''Are you alright to continue?'' The referee repeated as he kept your opponent from doing any further damage

''Yeah'' you managed as you dragged yourself up to stand

She wasn't sure where she found the energy from to hit her opponent with her finisher, but as the referee's hand hit the canvas for the third time, she was glad she did. It was finally hers.

''That's my girl'' Roman mumbled as he threw his arms around her, pretty much holding her up as she fell against him ''I knew you could do it'' he added as he held her close to him.


	25. “How long have you been standing there?” “ Longer than you’d like.”

It was the end of a very long and tiring week and you sighed with relief as you stepped inside your locker room. Your match was done and you now had the weekend off. You took a quick shower and dug inside your gym bag for your iPod as you dried yourself off, pulling your jeans on quickly before popping the earbuds into your ears. You placed your iPod onto shuffle as slipped into your own world for a moment as music filled your ears

_It’s Friday_

_and I’m ready to sing pick up my girls_

_And hit the party scene_

_Tonight oh oh it’s alright umm_

_You sang as you pulled the earbuds out for a few seconds as you tugged your t-shirt over your head_

_Back, back forth and forth_

You swung your hips from side to side as you placed your deodorant and hairbrush back into your gym back, completely unaware of a knock at the door, not realizing you had company until you turned around to see a very amused Roman Reigns standing in front of you

“Oh” you said as you pulled your earbuds out “How long have you been standing there?” you asked as you quickly turned off your iPod and placed it in your bag.

“Longer than you’d like” Roman responded as he crossed his arms across his chest

“Yeah well you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!!” you replied, your cheeks burning as you blushed with embarrassment. 

“I did knock” Roman stated “You just didn’t hear me”

“I’m so embarrassed right now” you admitted as you covered your face with your hands

“Don’t be” Roman said “You’ve got one hell of a voice on you baby girl”

“Um well thanks I guess” you uttered “Did you want something or?” you urged, eager to leave the room and get away from this uncomfortable situation

“Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get a drink tonight. Dean, Seth, Jimmy, Jey and I are going to find a local bar and have a few, so I thought it would be nice to invite you” Roman explained

“Uh yeah sure. Just let me get back to my Hotel Room and I’ll text you okay?” you replied as he nodded and headed for the door

“Oh. Nice moves by the way” Roman teased as he left the room


End file.
